


sweet surrender.

by matchesdownintotheglitter



Category: Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, F/M, Gentle femdom, Pegging, Post Film, Praise Kink, Role Reversal, boys making noises!, i tried to make this non explicit as possible, valerian is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchesdownintotheglitter/pseuds/matchesdownintotheglitter
Summary: When it came down to it, Laureline was almost too gentle.





	sweet surrender.

**Author's Note:**

> apparently i'm not the only one who wanted this fic.

"Are you sure about this?" 

Laureline's voice was softer than usual, the gentlest he'd ever heard it in his entire two years of knowing her. Her fingers brushed through his hair, down his spine, over the backs of his bare thighs. Valerian shivered and gave a little nod shifting his weight on the bed. He was on his hands and knees and she was behind him, watching him intently. Between her legs was an artificial...stereotypical male appendage, held up by a tight leather strappy harness. It was nothing that large, she'd refused to use anything bigger than four inches despite the fact that he'd tried to seem tough and say he could take more. 

Valerian was already sweating, already clutching at the sheets because she'd already taken her time to stretch him open nice and slow, not meaning to tease but to make sure he was prepared. But it had been teasing and frustrating because he just wanted to get to the good part dammit. He wanted her to be rougher, first time or not, no matter how much he appreciated how much care she put into it, he wanted to jump right into it.  
So now, panting and flushed skin covered in a sheen of sweat, he gave a nod, looking over his shoulder at her. But he knew her and that she needed a verbal confirmation, no reflex, no cocky quip, no whining. She need to know they were on the same page with everything at all times. 

"Please." 

And he'd barely closed his mouth around the word and she was pressing forward slowly and he was gritting his teeth and wished she would just do it all in one thrust and get it over with. But he knew she wouldn't, that she wouldn't risk it hurting him. For as fiery as she could be, she was always so careful when it came to their first times, when she was figuring out the limits that he'd never tell her. Laureline had a hand clutching at his hip tightly, the other moved up his side, stroking along his skin. She was whispering soft words of praise, urging him to just relax. Exhaling slowly from his mouth and closing his eyes, he tried not to think about it, to just enjoy what was happening instead of being eager to just get to the point. And she pressed forward again and because he didn't move or tense, she kept going until her thighs were flush against his and he'd cried out. It didn't hurt, if anything it was more uncomfortable than painful, he couldn't believe this was really happening. Valerian had asked on a whim and it had probably been the shyest thing he'd said in his entire life and it hadn't helped that Laureline seemed so skeptical that he was being serious. 

But as usual, she'd listened and they'd set boundaries. Conditions were that she got to pick out the toy (for at least their first time) and that she was going to do it right and make sure nothing was going to hurt him, he wasn't allowed to rush her. Which she knew he was bound to do, to push his limits. And because of aforementioned 'no rushing' rule, Laureline wasn't moving and Valerian was growing impatient as her fingers clutched at his hips. This was new for her, too. Choking and hitting him was one thing, they were used to controlled violence. This was sexual and they didn't push any of their other activities into that range often other than....well actual sex. She was taking her sweet time not for just him to get used to it, but for her, too. When he'd brought it up she had admitted she was curious and had thought about it before, so she must have been taking the time to savor it herself. 

Valerian was about to ask her to move, he was short of pleading, knuckles white from how hard he was clutching at the fabric of their sheets, when she pulled out and shallowly thrusted back in. The noise that left his lips would have embarrassed him if it hadn't been for the fact that she didn't pause again but kept moving steadily. Careful or not, she knew how to give him what he wanted. The uncomfortable feeling ebbed away and was replaced with a strange pleasure that pulled soft noises from his mouth, little gasps with each thrust. 

But it wasn't enough, and Laureline must have known that because she started whispering soft encouraging words. "You're so good for me, doing so well." she said with what he knew was a small smile on her face. He practically purred at the praise, his back arching, her fingers tracing circles on his hips as she kept an even pace. It only satiated him for a couple of minutes before he was rolling his hips back to meet her with a huff, obviously a bit annoyed. But he didn't have time to protest because he could hear the chuckle behind him and it was probably followed with an eye roll. "So greedy." Laureline mumbled and Valerian was about to look over his shoulder and snap back at her but when he opened his mouth a gasp emitted instead of a snarky comeback. 

Because with a smirk, Laureline had taken a tight hold on his hips and was grinding into him, the motion making him actually whimper, swallow thickly, and pant slightly. Because she knew it wasn't enough now for sure, she was taking some time to revel in it. He was already so hard but he wanted to be able to actually get on with it, he didn't want it to end like this. 

"Please." he choked out the word, dropping from his hands to his elbows, raising his hips a little more in the process. He could hear her give a little hum, her fingers traced along his spine, but she still hadn't moved. "Laureline please just-"

And she was shushing him, hands roaming the expanse of his back, he knew she liked his back, tracing some of the still raised welts she'd put there with his own belt days before. Valerian was going to plead again but then her hands were in his hair, pulling the dark strands as she withdrew herself from his body only slightly. It didn't take her long to begin roughly moving, the tops of her thighs meeting the backs of his quickly. It was rough and she'd draw it out, make him feel each movement. He was a complete mess, face pressed to his forearm, sheen of sweat covering his body, his back arched and mouth open. He couldn't stop saying her name, couldn't stop the gasps and breathy moans that left his lips. She'd respond with little noises of exertion, soft praises in that smooth tone of hers. 

It seemed to go on for hours but he didn't want it to end, he kept trying to hold out, just ignore the tensing of his muscles, the slight curling of his toes. But he heard her voice telling him it was alright and her nails were digging into the skin of his hips and she was angling hers just right and his fingers were practically tearing at the sheets, each breath was just her name. 

And then it was over and he was left panting, boneless on the bed, sticky with sweat and his release as Laureline whispered soft words to him as she moved about the bedroom, allowing him time to just breathe for a moment. She cleaned up quickly, taking care to speak to him softly to remind him she was still there, that she still had him.  
It took a little coaxing to get him into the shower with her but she didn't scold him, she knew he needed time to process what just happened, needed time to come down. So she went to work popping open the cap on the bodywash and running her hands up his sides, over his stomach, his chest. As the suds would wash away she'd press her lips to his skin, keeping her touches slow. Valerian hummed in appreciation as he leaned against the shower wall, eyes closed, content to just let her touch him. 

Laureline ran her fingers through his hair, lathering shampoo and just massaging at his scalp. "My good boy, did so well today." she mumbled into his jaw and he couldn't help but crack a grin at the praise. He felt her smile against his skin as the warm water washed over them. 

When they'd dried off and had gotten back to bed, Laureline leading him in his still slight heady haze and pulling the covers over his body. But as she turned to be able to go to her dresser to throw on something to sleep in, he caught her hand and when she looked over her shoulder she was met with an almost lazy smirk. 

Less than five minutes later, his head was between her thighs.


End file.
